


To Tantalize

by Izvin



Category: 10th Century CE RPF, Bohatier - Juraj Červenák, Historical RPF
Genre: 10th Century, Courtly Love, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Kiev, Kissing, Married Couple, Middle Ages, Politics, Royalty, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Prequel story, set more than two decades before events of the trilogy. Just dynamics of ruling couple and some shameless foreshadowing.Also, in the story they figure under varangian forms of their names, just as in books - Helga and Ingvar.
Relationships: Olga of Kiev/Igor of Kiev





	To Tantalize

"They are head over heels for you."

"Who, my lord?"

She asks in obviously too innocent a tone. It is a mutual challenge to painstakingly coax something out of the other partner. Give her man something to conquer, so that he doesn't loose his interest. In return, rarely is something easy for her. It works.

"Sveneld and Svjatogor."

"Oh, these two..."

She retorts with understanding smile. She pretends to not see little twitch in Ingvar's face. He crosses his arms on his chest and looks at her imploringly.

"It makes one wonder why."

Now it is her turn to face him with a challenge. Her skirts swirl, chest rises a bit in fake indignation.

"You insult me, my husband dear."

His eyebrows rise, but she can see intrigued gleam in his eyes.

"You live by my side for years, see and hear me each day unless you are away on campaign. Get to touch me, when we are alone and sometimes, when we are not... And you wonder? Look at me now, please and say, you wonder, why they might get enamoured."

And he looks her up appreciatively.

"Aye, forgive me, my dear wife."

He uncrosses his arms and walks toward her slowly.

"But you in turn look at me and say, whether they weren't also encouraged."

He is taller than her and she has to tilt her head back.

"And if they were just a little bit, what would be a fault with it?"

"Depends on how and why."

His voice is low.

"Don't worry about your priviliges. The most effective is to tantalize, instead of offering freely. One would try twice as hard to be of service to impress a lady, but two... Two will try trice, to impress her and to outdo the other. My gift to your realm, one could say."

He smirks.

"Clever, Helga, clever... But what if they get distracted from their duties by that rivalry?"

"Svjatogor? Never. And Sveneld is too much of an opportunist to neglect profit for such a thing."

He puts his arms around her waist pulling her half a step closer.

"And what if they decide, they would rather replace me than serve me?"

She puts her arms around his neck.

"I only need to show them, that I love my spouse very much and would become an enemy of anyone, who would harm him."

Steals a kiss and a bite.

"Will he grant me an opportunity to do that?"

A show from head to toe, for love would be too strong a word, but the message is all the same.

"It will be my pleasure."

Better be, better be...

Drevlyan fallout was not, what she had on mind and she recalled this conversation with a spoonful of dread.


End file.
